


Beloved

by Feathers7501



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feathers7501/pseuds/Feathers7501





	Beloved

Cas dragging himself over Dean’s back. Slowly pressing open mouthed kisses into his skin.

Dean flushed with embarrassment, uncomfortable under the loving and undivided attention.

“Cas, man….” Dean shuffles under Cas’ warm and solid weight.

“Shh, beloved…. Shhh, Dean……” Cas continues to worship Dean’s skin, his muscles, his shape, his form….

Dean squeezing his eyes closed – fists clutching at the sheets below him – a single tear running down his flushed cheek.

Cas humming against the heated skin of Dean’s shoulders, kissing every freckle, every scar, murmuring endearments that make the hunter’s breath hitch and gasp… He presses his lips, his mouth to the bumps of dean's spine, the planes of his back, the angles of his shoulders...

Cas flipping Dean – but Dean keeping his head turned away – his eyes closed tight.

“Beloved – you are so beautiful like this” the Angel begins to love the hunter with his hands, his lips…

“I can’t, Cas, I can’t…..”

Dean weeps gently, tears rolling down his hot cheeks as he fights to turn his face away feeling naked and exposed under the angel's gaze.

“Dean, Beloved – You _Can…….. ___


End file.
